Keeping You Safe
by Bennyweirlover17
Summary: when Benny Weir gets attacked he gets saved by a supernatural hunter Dean Winchester who vows to help and protect him at all costs as he begins to see him as a new brother
1. Chapter 1

_KEEPING YOU SAFE A SPN & MBAV CROSSOVER  
STARRING JENSEN ACKLES AS DEAN WINCHESTER & ATTICUS MITCHELL AS BENNY WEIR_

* * *

on a foggy cold windy night Benny Weir was walking home from school when he got a chill and shivered violently as he pulled his jacket closer to himself.

suddenly he felt like he was being followed so he looked behind himself but no one was there so he continued walking but then evil laughter was heard closely nearby who's there show yourself! Benny said as he pulled out his spellbook for protection.

well what do we have here? a fellow spellmaster Jesse will be really happy about this a young vampire said as he smiled creepily.

oh no Benny whispered as he tried to run away but the vampire quickly sped in front of him not so fast Weir your gonna have to be faster then that the vampire said as he grabbed Benny's arm and sucked the blood out of his arm as Benny cried out in pain.

Benny groaned as he felt his energy being wiped and his eyes began to slowly close.

so long wimpy spellmaster the vampire said evilly he almost sucked out all the blood until a loud bang suddenly rang out nearby he looked up and saw a young man holding a gun and the person in front of the blood sucker was none other then supernatural hunter Dean Winchester.

HEY LET THE KID GO! SON OF A BITCH! OR I"LL KICK YOUR ASS! Dean said threateningly.

oh really i'd like to see you try the vampire said ok have it your way Dean replied as he ran over to him and began punching and kicking him as the vampire dropped Benny from his grasp in the process.

then as the fight continued on for a good few more minutes Dean finally ended it as he pulled the trigger and shot the vampire in the head as he fell over on the ground.

Dean signed in relief as he stared at the dead vampire on the ground but then he remembered about the boy he saved and looked over worryingly and saw his body laying on the ground not moving so he ran over to him quickly and held him close in his arms.

hey kid come here let me look at ya Dean said gently as he shook Benny softly but he didn't move.

Dean felt intensely protective of him and saw him as a new young brother even though he doesn't know him at all he still felt it because after all the motto was saving people and hunting things the family business.

Dean was feeling extremely worried now as he held Benny's face in his hands and noticed that he still wasn't moving.

so as he sat there on the ground holding Benny's lifeless body he suddenly got flashbacks of his younger brother Sam when he got stabbed and died in his arms in a similar situation.

but Dean pushed that out of his mind as he continued trying to wake Benny up but he was unsuccessful.

kid hey look at me it's not even that bad it's not even that bad alright Dean said softly as he found himself having deja vu.

then for a moment Benny's eyes opened and he looked at Dean's face but felt really weak and couldn't speak as he closed his eyes again.

kid? HEY! listen to me im gonna patch you up ok you'll be good as new huh? Dean said anxiously.

im gonna take care of you im gonna take care of you i gotcha it's my job right? kid kid KID! Dean yelled as he stared at Benny who was still completely motionless.

no no no no no oh god no Dean muttered as he pulled Benny in a embrace.

then Benny felt more strength come to him as he opened his eyes again as he slowly sat up.

mmm Benny my name's Benny Weir he told Dean as he wanted him to know his name since he did save his life.

Dean then heard his voice as he pulled Benny out of grip.

Benny hey that's a nice name im Dean anyway listen kid im gonna help ya just stay with me ok i gotcha your gonna be just fine Dean said reassuringly.

can you walk kid? Dean asked him as he spoke again.

mmm no too weak and tired Benny replied weakly as he stared at Dean with unfocused eyes.

ok kid don't worry i'll help ya just stay with me ok STAY WITH ME PLEASE! Dean begged him.

Benny just nodded.

Dean then picked Benny up in his arms bridal style as he quickly ran back to where the impala was as he opened the doors and sat Benny down in shotgun as he got in the front seat and drove off back to the hotel he was staying in.


	2. Chapter 2

back at the hotel Dean unlocked his car door and went over to the other side and picked Benny up in his arms gently and carried him inside then he set him down on the bed and went to the bathroom and got medicine to clean his wounds up.

hey kid wake up come on now Dean pleaded softly as he shook him Benny then let out a small moan as he opened his eyes.

where am i? he asked.

your at my hotel room i carried you here so i could clean you up are you okay? because that was a pretty bad fight you got into with that vampire Dean said.

yeah im fine it wasn't that bad Benny said trying to shove it off but Dean shook his head looking worried.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! A FREAKING VAMPIRE SON OF A BITCH SUCKED YOUR BLOOD AND YOU ALMOST DIED THATS NOT FINE OK KID! Dean yelled.

woah man why are you yelling at me did i do something wrong Benny asked looking a little bit scared but once Dean saw this his face softened.

no you didn't it's ok kid it's just... kind of hard to say but the truth is im a supernatural hunter me and my brother hunt all kind of things demons vampires ghosts anything that's supernatural we kill it saving people and hunting things that's our family business but unfortunately the only reason me and my brother Sam started doing it in the first place was because our mom died by a demon and our dad wanted pay back for her dying since none of us Winchesters could even be a family after that since mom died when Sammy was just a baby and then now our dad died awhile ago as well and all of our grandparents are dead too so it's just me and Sam Dean explained sounding a bit choked up as a tear fell from his eye as Benny stared at him with shock and empathy.

im sorry you had to go through that Dean i lost my mom and dad as well also great you at least have a little brother im a only child but i still have my grandma and my best friend back home but other then that it's just me and it also didn't help that i got bullied a lot at school since im a geek and a nerd Benny replied.

you got bullied?! Dean asked shocked.

Benny just nodded.

well i think that's about to change listen kid i don't know how old you are but... Dean started to say but got cut off by Benny.

im 16 Benny replied.

well im 26 dude Dean said back.

anyway as i was saying is that even if you have friends back home and it looks like your not from here how about you stay with me for awhile because me and my brother could use your magic skills on our side Dean continued.

Benny started thinking about it in his head then made up his mind.

well are you sure? it seems like a hardcore job and also it seems like you and him have been doing this for a long time and i wouldn't want to mess that up for you because you've been so nice to me so far for being a random person and just going out of your way to help them that i don't know what to say Benny said.

well that's kind of who i am helping people that's my job ever since i was little looking after my little brother since both of us moved around all the time never staying at one place and dad was always gone hunting alone anyway say yes because Sammy's not with me right now because he's off at collage with his GF and truth be told it gets kind of lonely doing this all by myself but don't tell him i said that Dean replied.

well ok i'll do it seems pretty badass and you look like you could use the help also id like to get to know you more even if it seems like you put up a tough guy image i can maybe break it down Benny said jokingly and smiling as Dean laughed.

yeah id like to see you try kid so cool your in and so i'll teach you how to use a gun since you're gonna need it and other weapons too also i hope your ok with seeing dead bodies and blood because it gets really crazy out there just a heads up Dean warned.

well i've dealed with what i have back home so im pretty sure it's a piece of cake Benny repiled.

don't say i didn't warn ya kid anyway most important rule is look out for each other because that's all you have and since im the leader and the oldest i got one promise to you kid and that's as long as im around nothing bad's gonna happen to you Dean said seriously as he went over to the bed and packed his bag and put it on his arm as he looked at Benny with a protective look.

Benny just stared at him with wide eyes as Dean went over to the door and went outside back to the car to the impala as Benny followed him as they drove off.

as they started driving down the road Benny yawned.

listen Dean your 1967 impala black car is so cool i love it i wish i could have a car just like it if i got my learners yet that is man im tried Benny said his eyes feeling heavy as they closed Dean smiled back at him and looked back at the road.

yeah my car is pretty sweet huh kid? anyway get some sleep you'll need it i'll drive ok and don't worry like i said i'll look after you Dean promised to a sleeping Benny.


	3. Chapter 3

**one year later**

Dean and Benny's bond grew closer then ever and Benny's hunting skills improved as well as they continued hunting together and learning more about each other last week they took down a shape shifter and today they were driving the impala into a new town to check it out for more supernatural trouble.

also between them taking down monsters every week like Dean and Sam used to together Benny also played pranks on Dean just like Sam did especially when he purposely turned the music up on the radio super loudly as it woke Dean up from his nap in the car Dean then got annoyed with him as Benny just smiled and laughed playfully in response.

Dean stared at Benny tenderly as he made him think of his real brother.

_thanks for playing that prank on me kid i needed that you know a little fun every once in awhile you remind me of Sammy more and more each day kid and im not mad about it one bit _Dean trought in his head.

Benny also told Dean that he was gay and in love with his best friend Ethan and felt ashamed for it but luckily for him Dean did not judge him and supported his feelings and how he felt about his best friend.

Dean also told Benny that the car came from his dad to explain that that's why he loved it so much and that he nicknamed it baby because it's well... his baby and that he was the only one to drive the car since he didn't want it to get wrecked in a crash and get ruined and lastly that he could only control the music on the radio as he told him that he only liked listening to rock music and because he was the driver but Benny was shocked to find out that Dean only had tapes for music and not cds.

why can't i pick the music Dean don't get me wrong i love rock music but can't we listen to other stuff like pop music instead? Benny asked.

house rules Benny driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cakehole Dean replied smugly and playfully.

but also sad news happened for Benny since his grandma Evelyn died a few weeks ago from a heart attack and he was heartbroken from the grief but luckily Dean was able to help him with it but he also felt for him because he no longer had blood family left but then he comforted him by telling him that he was part of the Winchester family now then Benny also called his friends to tell them what happened and where he was and who he was with and they were at peace as they trusted Dean to protect him.

Dean then stopped driving the car as Benny looked around and saw a drive in restaurant and then turned to him.

listen bro im gonna go in there to get something to eat you want anything? Benny asked.

yeah kid see if they got any pie because i love me some pie Dean replied happily ok Benny said as he left laughing as he went inside.

then a couple hours later Dean was still sitting in the impala and Benny still didn't return back and Dean was getting worried now so he got out of the car and followed his friend.

Dean looked around inside the restaurant and didn't see Benny anywhere so he went up to the front counter.

excuse me but did you see a young boy come in here? Dean asked.

why yes i did sir but then he disappeared as a unknown man came in said his name was Lucifer im guessing it was something supernatural related and then he took the poor kid so he's gone is he a family member of yours? the lady said.

yes he is can you tell me where he took him? Dean asked.

im sorry i can't dear but maybe you could ask around or better yet i have a map of this town by the way it's called Wayward City the lady replied.

ok thank you miss Dean said thanking her as he quickly left.

then Dean pulled out his cell phone as he called Lucifer.

LUCIFER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE KID! IF HE IS NOT IN ONE PIECE I"LL KILL YOU I SWEAR! IF YOU HURT HIM YOU'll BE DEAD BEFORE YOU HIT THE GROUND DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! Dean yelled into the phone.

relax Dean i haven't done anything to the boy yet the man replied darkly.

then suddenly Benny weakly snatched the phone out of his hand and put it up to his ear.

D-Dean i just... mmm uhh wanted to tell you that your the best brother that i could ever have my _blood _brother because that's how i see you now and no ones ever cared for me as much as you have so thanks for everything and for looking out for me Benny said faintly.

Dean was gald to hear his voice as he griped the phone in his hands kid hey listen this isn't goodbye alright! don't say that ok! because im coming for you i promise ok just hold on Dean said softly.

then Lucifer grabbed the phone back aww how sweet he told Benny mockingly.

Dean unfortunately was able to hear the guy's comment to Benny because the phone was on speaker.

WHERE IS HE! Dean demanded.

in a old warehouse down the road i''ll send the address then we can finish our battle with each other for good! the man replied as he hung up.

Dean then hung up his phone and walked over to the car got in and drove off as he followed the directions he was told as he took off in that path.

_please be ok kid i promised myself i'd look after and take care of you and i don't know what i'd do if i lost you for good you mean too much to me your family an official Winchester now so please be alright _Dean begged in his head as he drove faster.

**meanwhile**

Benny was currently tied up in a basement being beaten by Lucifer he tried to fight him with his gun that Dean gave him but he was too weak from his injuries as he got bloody with bruises.

well well well son it looks like a certain Winchester boy is coming to your rescue sadly i'll be done with you before he comes Lucifer threatened.

oh yeah because he's surely gonna kick your butt i know it Benny said positively.

ha i doubt that Lucifer replied as he laughed evilly as he knocked Benny out.

then a few seconds later Dean kicked down the wooden barn door as he held his gun in his hand.

STEP AWAY FROM THE KID LUCIFER! Dean demanded.

you'll have to fight me first Dean he replied smugly.

gladly Dean said back as he shot Lucifer with his gun and then took out his knife and stabbed him but he was too quick for Dean to hit but luckily the Winchester was fast on his feet and blocked his attacks.

Dean then finished him for good as he shot his gunfire at a loose rope that was holding a bunch of heavy boxes and it successfully killed Lucifer as it crushed him.

Dean sighed with relief as he stared at his dead body but then his eyes widened and he got worried as he remembered about Benny and looked over and saw him laying on the ground unconscious and bloody.

Dean then quickly ran over to him and knelt down as he grabbed Benny's face in his hands.

oh no love of god Benny hey Benny kid come on talk to me dammit Dean pleaded softly and desperately his voice shaking as he lightly slapped Benny's face to wake him but he didn't respond.

Dean felt tears well up in his eyes as he stared at Benny's lifeless form.

kid can you hear me? im here ok im not leaving you ever just don't leave me come on i'll clean you up you'll be alright just stay with me listen ok im not giving up on you Dean begged as he shook Benny lightly.

suddenly a miracle happened and Dean didn't know if it was magic or if it was his voice pleading for Benny to come back but thankfully he did Dean then sighed with relief as he watched as Benny grasped and took a deep breath as he woke up his green eyes were unfocused and half lidded but they were open none the less and he weakly looked up at Dean.

hey hey hey kid you with me? are you hurt badly is anything broken? Dean asked gently and concerned staring at him closely checking for more serious wounds.

Benny just weakly nodded his head at Dean's first question and shook his head no for the second as he was too weak and injured to speak.

Dean knew he was too exhausted and worn out from the beating he took so he understood why he didn't talk overall he was just happy that Benny was awake.

alright come on kid we gotta get you the hell outta here Dean demanded as he gently picked Benny up in his arms as he carried him bridal style out of the building and back to the impala as Benny then weakly laid his head on Dean's chest.

Dean then looked down at Benny in his arms as he noticed that he fell unconscious again.

don't worry kid i'll look after ya because i always do your gonna be just fine Dean whispered softly and reassuringly.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean drove back to his hotel and carried Benny inside laying him on the couch as he cleaned his bruises and wounds again.

then he got a extra pillow and blanket from his room as he covered him with it suddenly Benny slowly opened his eyes and looked at him confused.

um Dean what happened? Benny asked.

woah easy Benny it's ok your alright i saved you from one of the bad guys that Sam and i dealt with before and you got hurt pretty bad but don't worry everything's ok now Dean replied.

Dean why'd you call me by my name? Benny asked.

well that's your name isn't it? Dean said feeling puzzled.

well yeah it's just you always call me by that nickname you use so i just figured that you didn't know or forgot my real name Benny replied Dean just laughed.

of course i remember your name Benny it's just i love using that nickname more that i gave you that's all Dean explained.

oh ok listen i know that i shouldn't move because im still bloody dirty and beat up but i'd really like to take a shower do you know where it is? Benny asked.

first door on the left Dean said pointing to where it was.

thank you Benny replied as he left the room a few seconds later he was fully naked and relaxed as the hot water washed away all the blood.

he sighed in relief but then blinked his eyes as his vision got fuzzy and unfocused.

Benny then sat down on the shower seat as he felt lightheaded suddenly he sneezed and coughed and then groaned as he felt a pain in his head_ oh no i think earlier when i got mine and Dean's food at that place before that evil guy took me someone must have coughed on the food or something and i touched it and now im sick figures _Benny said annoyed in his head as he felt a stronger stabbing pain in his head as he moaned in pain.

_i gotta get out and tell Dean _Benny told himself in his head he then slowly stood up and turned off the hot water and got a towel and quickly got his shirt and pants on as fast as he could before he couldn't walk any farther as he closed his eyes and passed out onto his side feeling weak as he fell to the ground resulting with a loud thud as he moaned from the pain and illness as his world went into darkness.

**meanwhile**

Dean was in the living room watching the news and eating his leftover pie from weeks ago when he heard a loud bang upstairs.

HEY KID IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT UP THERE? Dean asked.

but he didn't get a reply worried he ran upstairs to the bathroom he opened the door as he looked down and saw Benny out cold on the floor.

NOT AGAIN KID ARE YOU OK CAN YOU HEAR ME COME ON HEY Dean pleaded as he lifted Benny's head up luckily it didn't take long for Benny to open his eyes as he moaned in pain and let out a cough as he looked up at Dean with blurry vision.

you gotta stop scaring me like that kid you hear because you might end up giving me a heart attack one of these days how are you feeling how many fingers am i holding up? Dean replied.

it's ok im fine Dean i just tried getting clean but felt weak and started coughing and my head hurts so i think i got the flu or a fever because of the dumb person who coughed out in public when i tried getting us food days ago Benny explained as Dean put his hand on his forehead and felt heat coming off as he quickly took his hand off of Benny's skin.

OH MY GOSH KID YOUR BURNING UP! but i'll help you just tell me what you need and i will galdly get it Dean replied.

well first off can you get me a washcloth because im hot and some soup? because im starving Benny replied.

sure thing kid come on i'll help you up Dean said as he carried Benny to his room as he got him a wet washcloth and soup then he gave it to him as Benny smiled in return.

thanks so much Dean you always keep putting me first and i really appreciate it Benny said gratefully.

no worries kid that's what im here for and don't worry im not going anywhere so move over kid because im gonna be right beside you to help you get to sleep Dean replied Benny just weakly smiled back.

**a couple hours later**

it was currently 1 am and Dean was fast asleep peacefully and soundly but Benny was tossing and turning he groaned softly as he began dreaming as it was the effects from the fever as he was still hot and burning up despite having the wet cloth on his head.

**Benny's Dream**

_Benny and Dean were on a supernatural hunt and were going after a evil man by the name of Metatron but to avoid danger and possibly getting hurt or dying Dean told Benny to stay behind but he insisted on coming with him but Dean still said no much to Benny's shock as Dean left to fight him alone._

_then finally Dean found him in a dark alley as he began fighting him with his knife and gun but the man was too powerful for Dean to beat._

_face it Dean im unstoppable and im going to kill all of the human race until there's nothing left and you can't stop me the man said evilly grabbing him by the throat as he started choking him and then let him go as he knocked Dean in the face and to the ground leaving him with blood dripping down his face and chin._

_as Dean tried to attack him again but was unsuccessful Metatron suddenly stabbed Dean in the chest as the winchester man gasped in pain from the blade when just then Benny came running at lighting speed as he watched the scene of Dean getting stabbed right in front of him as he watched in horror._

_NO! Benny screamed as he immediately ran to Dean's side not caring about the man who stabbed his adopted brother only worrying about Dean._

_Metatron heard Benny's screams so he ran off to avoid getting killed._

_Benny then looked over and saw that the man left and got away but didn't care as he faced back to Dean as he held him up since he looked about ready to black out from his wounds._

_kid you gotta get outta here before he comes back Dean said weakly but Benny just shook his head as he put his hand on Dean's chest to stop the bleeding as Dean groaned from the pressure._

_shh shh shh shut up just save your energy alright we'll find you a doctor or something anything but don't worry you're gonna be ok Benny said softly his voice trembling from worry._

_Dean then lifted his head up slightly as he looked at his adopted brother with exhausted and tried eyes._

_listen to me kid it's better this way Dean told him._

_WHAT!? Benny said confused._

_as long as your ok and safe i don't care what happens to me because you being safe is all i need Dean admitted._

_well i do care about you Dean so come on i'll get you some help ok? just hold on Benny told him reassuringly as he helped Dean off the ground as he put Dean's arm around his shoulder luckily he didn't have to lift him up and carry him in his arms as Dean still had enough energy in himself to walk with Benny's help._

_a couple seconds later as they were walking Dean suddenly stopped in his tracks as he had something on his mind that he had to say before it was too late._

_Benny... hold up Dean said weakly luckily Benny heard him as he stopped and turned to his brother what is it Dean? Benny asked looking worried._

_Dean was feeling really worn out and exhausted now as he took a couple deep breaths before he looked at Benny with heavy tried eyes._

_i gotta say something Dean said faintly._

_what? Benny asked._

_the_ winchester_ man stared at his brother for a couple seconds lovingly and tenderly before he spoke im proud of us Dean confessed as he put his hand on Benny's cheek and patted it softly as he stared at him for a few more seconds before he closed his eyes and passed out in Benny's arms._

_Benny gasped in shock no no hey hey hey he muttered with panic as he quickly lifted Dean's head up off his shoulder as he held his face in his hands as he shook him trying to wake him up._

_hey wake up buddy Dean Dean DEAN! Benny pleaded his voice filled with pain and heartbreak as he stared at Dean's lifeless bloody face as he realized that his brother was gone the boy then grabbed Dean tightly as he pulled him close in a hug as he started crying as his eyes filled up with tears as they ran down his cheeks._

Benny then started mumbling in his sleep as his fever began to rise when Dean woke up since he heard him.

hey kid hey it's ok your just having a nightmare it's ok i'll always be here i won't leave you Dean said gently as he pulled Benny closer to him as he held him tightly in his grasp as he himself fell back alsleep again as Benny relaxed slightly then his body quickly jerked from the dream but he didn't wake as he kept on sleeping but thankfully he was able to hear Dean's reassuring words to him as he stopped mumbling and started breathing normally again and calmed down resulting in his fever going down.


	5. Chapter 5

a couple days later Benny was feeling completely better from his sickness as he and Dean went out to hunt again this time they were dealing with a demon but before they went in to face it Dean turned to Benny looking serious.

listen kid there ain't no me if there ain't no you ok? we're a team it's you and me against the world alright we got this and don't worry i'll look out for you it's my job and i will always keep you safe and will protect you because your my brother Dean said.

also we'll find a way to end this demon once and for all you and me Dean promised.

we? Benny asked.

yes dumbass we we're just better together Dean replied.

also we're take a vacation once it's over to celebrate because we need it he continued.

sure i'd like that also hold on i have something for you Benny then pulled a wooden necklace with a sliver heart hanging from it out of his pocket and gave it to Dean.

i homemade it so it's one of a kind hope you like it it's just something i made you for making me apart of the Winchester family Benny said.

thanks kid i love it and i love you Dean replied as he put the necklace on and gave Benny a hug.

i love you too and also i'd do the same for you Benny replied as they continued walking closely together throughout the dark abandoned church house in the desert that was fllled with demons before they found the one they were looking for as this demon was possessing a innocent young girl well well if it isn't the famous Winchester and Weir duo i've been looking forward to fighting you the demon said darkly.

listen just let the poor girl go Dean begged.

please you think im just gonna go that easy on you?! the demon asked.

Benny meanwhile stood there listening to the demon and began thinking over it's words as he came to a solution.

wait if you possess my body instead would you let her go? Benny volunteered selflessly as Dean looked over at him with worried eyes.

ahh so you would take the girl's place to let her live giving up your own life in the process? the demon questioned.

yes as long as you leave her and my brother alone i'll do it if no harm comes to them those are my terms Benny replied bravely.

as you wish but im going to use you boy to kill your own brother the demon said snapping it's fingers NO Dean shouted feeling terrified for his brother as Benny just looked takin back before the demon left the woman's body and went into his as his eyes turned black.

meanwhile the girl's body turned into dust as she vanished into the air but not before she blasted a hole in the unstable roof with her evil powers and created an earthquake as well as it turned out the girl was on the demons side as she was a demon too unknown to Dean and Benny.

Benny then faced his brother with demon eyes im gonna enjoy killing you brother he said darkly.

Dean backed up slowly as he held his hands up to show he meant no harm but his brother just came closer to him until he was fully pushed up against a wall with no way out as Benny blocked his escape.

kid you don't wanna do this this isn't you ok Dean said trying to get him to listen but Benny didn't as he lifted his hand with magic glowing from it as he was going to finish him for good.

kid i know your in there i know you can hear me Benny it's me we're family buddy i need you Dean confessed Benny's eyes widened in shock as the demon faded from his body as his eyes turned back to normal.

thank goodness the demon's gone now come on kid let's get outta here Dean said with relief as he began running quickly out of the church but unfortunately for Benny the ground beneath his feet started shaking and rumbling as it cracked open and split apart resulting in chasms as the roof started collapsing below him as dust sand smoke rocks and debris started falling down around him.

Dean then looked back in that moment as he saw that Benny was in trouble and trapped.

KID RUN GET OUTTA THERE NOW THE WHOLE PLACE IS COMING DOWN MOVE! Dean warned.

KID IM NOT LEAVING HERE WITHOUT YOU Dean yelled again as he looked at Benny but he just sadly smiled at him in return as his eyes filled up with tears.

Dean's eyes widened with fear as he turned back around and took off running back to Benny as he held the necklace tightly with his hand.

but in that one moment time stopped as everything seemed to be in slow motion as Benny stood in place unmoving as the ground continued spliting apart around him as debris sand and dust kept falling as Dean ran faster and faster desperately in Benny's direction trying to pick up speed when the roof of the building came down full force crushing Benny.

Dean stopped in his tracks as he saw Benny get crushed right front of his eyes.

NOOO Dean screamed as he started running again he then jumped successfully over the chasm as he made his way over to the wreckage.

he then knelt down in the sand as he began digging trough the debris when he finally pulled the last piece away he saw Benny laying there unmoving with bruises blood and dust covering his face.

Dean then cupped Benny's face in his hands as he shook him trying to get him to open his eyes but it wasn't working.

KID COME ON PLEASE NOOO Dean begged him but he didn't wake up.

Dean then pulled Benny's head closer to his chest as he buried his face in Benny's hair as he sobbed looking down for a brief moment at the necklace in his hands as he knew it was his last memory of him.

he was too late he couldn't save him this time Benny was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

weeks later at Dean's hotel room after Benny's death Dean was depressed and angry as he didn't eat or sleep it was taking a toll on him for sure.

he didn't even speak he was just heartbroken as he let down yet another person who meant a lot to him.

i tried to protect you keep you safe it's like i had one job and i screwed it up i blew it and for that im sorry i guess that's what i do i let down the people i love i guess im supposed to let you down too how am i supposed to live with that what am i supposed to do Dean told himself.

WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO! he screamed then he got an idea as he went outside to the impala and drove off to a unknown location putting all his personal belongings in the back of the trunk as he wanted to summon the crossroads angel.

SHOW YOUR FACE Dean screamed.

easy tiger you'll wake the whole world up the angel said jokingly.

it's so good to see you the angel continued.

i should send you back Dean replied.

oh you should but you won't and i know why the angel explained.

oh yeah? Dean asked.

yep you wanna make a deal to bring the Weir boy back from the dead and giving me your soul in return? the angel asked.

not quite see this same thing happened when i made a deal with a demon and i got Sam to come back but the demon only gave me one year and my time was up no this is different see my deal now is you'll kill me and bring me to heaven to be with Benny where we will be there with eachother no offering up souls risking life or death by messing with it or anything just you kill me and i come back to him Dean explained.

hmm seems interesting all right i'll do it and since im a saint i'll stay true to your offer no harm to you or the boy if the deal is off or if you try anything to get out of it the angel said.

really?! Dean asked looking shocked.

yes i am a angel after all the angel replied.

so what do you say ready to make the deal? the angel asked.

Dean just walked forward towards the angel and kissed her as the deal was signed as Dean took his last breath as he pulled away from her.

meanwhile

in heaven Benny was flying around in the clouds as he now had angel wings he was having a lot of fun flying around freely but he couldn't stop thinking about Dean.

_im sorry i sacrificed myself Dean but i had to do it to protect you and keep you from getting hurt i hope you can forgive me_ Benny said in his head.

when suddenly a bright light shined in front of his eyes he covered them for a few seconds when the lightness faded he saw Dean standing there with angel wings.

he looked shocked as he walked over to him hey kid Dean said happily as he smiled giving Benny a big hug the Weir boy looked taking back before he returned the hug back.

Dean how are you here what did you do? Benny asked.

i couldn't stand not being with you on earth i felt helpless and empty so i made a deal with a angel Dean explained.

you did that for me? Benny asked.

yes kid because i love you that much you mean the world to me and don't worry i still have your necklace with me Dean said holding it up.

oh good i was afraid you lost it or something and same here Dean and thanks no ones ever done anything like that for me before so it means a lot Benny replied.

no problem kid anything for you Dean said smiling.

The End


End file.
